Ghost Blood
by Fiddleladding
Summary: A girl turns up one night looking for Vash and Wolfwood. However, according to them, she's been dead for five years now!
1. Silver, Red, Silver

)(Halloo, everyone. **_I DON'T OWN TRIGUN_**! (Although I'd like to..) This is the do-over of this story (since it kinda sucked.. okay, it really sucked..) I changed virtually everything, except the randomness. I just can't do that, sorry! Anyway, thanks so much for those of you who review the original story (and for reading all the absurdity!) Oh, and by the way, the first chapter only is told from Kenna's point of view (just because), and I think I screwed up the tense. Sorry about that, too! The first chapter's SUPER SHORT.. I think they all may be real short. But it gives me easier tasks and makes it quick for you to read. If you want longer chapters, I'll make 'em longer, no prob. (The A/N is almost longer than the chapter itself. I'm such a terrible author..))(

!!!  
Chapter One- Silver, Red, Silver

I staggered into the town at about midnight. I don't know what brought me there. I suppose it was just a gut feeling. There are a lot of people out for being so late at night. I know they're watching my trail of blood, and for good reason. The trail I'm leaving is silver. And it glows. So no wonder I'm scaring these folks. I nervously make sure the geranium tucked behind my ear is in place. It is. The silver cross I have on my right-hand cuff glints with moonlight.  
  
A man steps in front of me. I stop. Here come the questions. "What brings a pretty gal like yerself to a dirty ol' town like this?" he asked.  
  
I put on my "leave me alone" look and answer truthfully: "I'm looking for Preacher Wolfwood and Vash the Stampede." He looked into my icy blue eyes; I glare at him through my platinum blonde bangs. I made sure my voice was monotone and careless.  
  
He blinked. He should have seen that one coming: A strange girl walks into town, blood all over the place. Obviously, she's looking for the Stampede. He returned my glare. I know he doubted what I said. "Yeah?"  
  
I glowered at him. "If you don't know where they are, then get out of my way."  
  
Taken aback, I'm sure, he obediently points down the street. "Turn right about 'alf way through town. Continue down the alley to the door at the dead end. That's where I _heard_ Vash the Stampede was staying." I noticed he stretched the word "heard".  
  
I nod to him and continue my limping down the street.  
  
Finally, I found a lead on Vash the Stampede. I just hope I can convince him and the preacher..  
As I turn the corner, I look back and see he's noticed the blood. It's glowing, but slowly fading. It turns to red mist and rises to the black sky. The ground looks as if flames have charred it.

!!!


	2. A Stranger in the Night

Chapter Two  
  
"Vash the Stampede! Nicolas D. Wolfwood!"  
  
Meryl storms into the kitchen, where Vash and Wolfwood are singing drunkenly.  
  
"Wha Murly?" Vash slurs, his singing abruptly stopping.  
  
"Don't you 'Wha Murly' me! It's the middle of the night and you and that priest are acting like complete bas--"  
  
A sudden knock on the door interrupts Meryl.  
  
"Vash the Stampede, Nicolas Wolfwood, come out here," calls a voice. It's strangely calm and monotone.  
  
Slightly confused, Meryl opens the door.  
  
There stands a girl that was about the same age of Meryl herself, maybe younger. Most of her clothing is dark, except for her cloak, which is white and bloodstained, though it looks charred. She has a red flower tucked behind her ear, and a silver cross is sewn onto her right-hand cuff.  
  
The flower is immediately recognized by Vash, and Wolfwood stares blankly at the cross.  
  
"Uhm, who are you?" Meryl asks. She is drawn into the girl's eyes.  
  
Milly comes into the room, still in her pajamas. She right away notices the strange girl at the door's wounds, and the growing puddle of blood at her feet, on the doorstep.  
  
"Kenna N. is all you need to know," the girl responds.  
  
~"Kenna N."?~ both Vash and Wolfwood think. ~But I thought she was—~  
  
"Well, Kenna," Meryl says, her sharp voice snapping the men back to reality, "it's the dead of night. Come back tomorrow, and Mister Vash and Mister Wolfwood would be glad to talk with you."  
  
"The dead of night..." Kenna whispers.  
  
"Good-bye." Meryl closes the door.  
  
"WAIT!" three voices call at once. Meryl freezes.  
  
"You can't throw her back to the cold!" Milly is now standing next to Meryl, frowning.  
  
"And what's your guys' excuses?" Meryl asks Vash and Wolfwood.  
  
Sharing thoughts, Vash and Wolfwood both exclaim, "Kenna N. is one of the last of the Notebook and has been dead for five years!"  
  
~*~ 


	3. Bleeding Mystery

((I absolutely suck at thank you's, but I just want to thank blue daemon for reviewing twice. Thanks much!))  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kenna stares blankly at the door. As she raises her hand to knock again, doubting it will be heard over the brief yelling, girl with blue hair and a white cape opens the door again.  
  
"Just a second! It seems Mister Vash and Mister Wolfwood don't have much anything better to do at the moment," she says. "Come in, come in."  
  
Kenna steps inside, and what a sight greets her.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood each have an arm around the other. There are beer bottles thrown askew. The blue-haired girl looks as if raging bulls had stampeded her. There is another girl, with brown hair, still in her nightclothes.  
  
And Kenna herself doesn't look too good, either, blood dripping on the floor and all.  
  
Wolfwood stands up, half-expecting to have to have to grab a gun, half- expecting Kenna to pull out a gun of her own.  
  
The brown-haired, tall girl smiles and introduces herself. "I'm Milly Thompson," she says cheerfully. "And this is my partner, Meryl Stryfe." Milly motions to the blue-haired girl.  
  
Wolfwood, however, isn't as trusting. "What do you want with me and--"  
  
"Not now, Mister Wolfwood!" Milly interrupts. "She's bleeding, can't you see? We need to help her before we ask her all kinds of questions!"  
  
Kenna glances at Milly, slightly perplexed. ~This girl doesn't know me, yet she is ready and willing to tend to my wounds? She is a fool.~  
  
Milly's smile broadened. She had noticed Kenna's confused look. "Come now, let's get you fixed up." She puts an arm around the bleeding girl's shoulder and leads her away.  
  
Kenna is too tired to resist, nor could she; Milly was too strong.  
  
The others stare as the two walked through the door, heading to the rooms.  
  
"Milly tends to see through the fronts people put up," Wolfwood reasons. "Maybe we're right to trust Kenna."  
  
The other two nod in agreement.  
  
"And, if we can't trust this Kenna," Meryl adds, "we DO outnumber her, ya know."  
  
The men nod. Then, the three say goodnight to each other and head off to bed.  
  
A creak is heard in the night. Wolfwood starts from his sleep. Grabbing a pistol, almost out of habit, he steals out of his room and into the kitchen.  
  
Kenna is sitting at the table. What is she doing up this late?  
  
~*~ 


	4. Mysterious Disappearance

Chapter Four  
  
Wolfwood watches Kenna. She doesn't seem to notice him.  
  
Then, she speaks. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asks without even looking up.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you did. Who are you, anyway?" Wolfwood stays standing, although he lowers the gun.  
  
"I told you: Kenna N."  
  
"But she's... you've... Kenna N.'s been dead for five years. How can you be her?"  
  
"That's why I was looking for you, Priest. I need your help. Please, take a seat."  
  
Shrugging, Wolfwood sits. Although he is slightly disappointed about losing some of his sleep, he decides that this is more important.  
  
"I have NOT been dead for five years," the girl continues. "I have been in HIDING for five years. I faked my death."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the Notebook did not believe in my skills."  
  
Ah, yes, the Notebook. A group of aggressive vigilantes who have faded out since Vash made his "big boom". However, before that, Wolfwood himself has had some problems with them. They believed that there was only one right: theirs. If someone disagreed with them... well, let's just say everyone else agreed with the Notebook for quite a while after that. How they got their name is a mystery to all, except for those members. Many people believe it stands for something, others say that they just wanted an "attractive name". No one knows for sure.  
  
Anyway, one of the most famous of the Notebook was a girl by the name of Kenna N. She was known for doing the job without killing everyone. Vash was, and still is, quite impressed with her methods. She was perhaps one vigilante who was liked by the people. Once, when she was caught, the town set up a protest. The Sheriff ended up having to let her free, or suffer the town's wrath.  
  
"Why didn't they?"  
  
"Why else? They believed in only death. That there was nothing but death. Life was irrelevant to them. They'd die to keep us running, and they did."  
  
Wolfwood frowned. "Why don't you save this for later, when Vash can hear it too?" He was hoping to get back to bed.  
  
"Yes, all right." "Goodnight, Kenna," he said, leaving.  
  
"Goodnight, Priest," she answered. Wolfwood smiled. Maybe she just needed someone to talk to. She WAS still a child, after all. Barely over seventeen, she was a child to Nicolas. She was only twelve when she went into hiding.  
  
He got back to bed. All was calm, all was peaceful.  
  
A few hours before sunrise, an unearthly scream was heard, then a crash, the sound of glass breaking. All started from their beds, even Kenna. They gathered almost subconsciously in the kitchen.  
  
Meryl had disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Questions Left Unanswered

Chapter Five  
  
In the kitchen, Milly is pacing, Vash is tracing his fingers over the designs of his gun, and Wolfwood seems determined to burn the wall down by staring at it. Kenna is holding the flower that is usually behind her ear and looking thoughtfully at Wolfwood.  
  
"We should go look for her," Milly says.  
  
"And how do you propose we go about it?" Kenna asks matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well..." Milly starts.  
  
"Kenna DOES have a point, Milly. We have no idea where to start," Vash says, looking over to the two girls. "Besides," he continues, "she COULD just be in the bathroom..." He trails off, a slight hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Mister Stampede," Wolfwood says. "We only have ONE bathroom in this place, and Milly said she already checked it. Are you saying that Milly can't check a bathroom?"  
  
Vash shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Wait a second," Kenna says suddenly, standing up. "Shut up..." She was listening intently to something.  
  
The three others look at her. Wolfwood then realizes she staring at him.  
  
"Follow me, I think I know where to start. How obvious." She heads outside.  
  
- - -  
  
Meryl starts from her sleep. Her mouth opens to scream.  
  
"VA--" She is cut off by a sharp blow to the back of her head. "Help..."  
  
The last thing she hears is an unearthly scream. The last thing she sees is a winged creature...  
  
- - -  
  
Kenna kneels on the ground, outside. She picks up some of the glass from Meryl's room window.  
  
"Whatever it was..." she says, "...it wasn't human..." She was speaking to herself.  
  
"We know that!" Wolfwood angrily reaches down and grabs the girl by the neck. "This is our friend we're looking for! Don't state the obvious, just say what NEEDS to be said!"  
  
She frowns. Then, her face turns back to expressionless Kenna. Enraged by this lack of emotion, Wolfwood tightens his grip around her throat until she begins to choke.  
  
"Wolfwood!" Vash snaps awake and reaches to get Wolfwood off of Kenna. Just as he touches Wolfwood wrist, loud shrieks are heard.  
  
Gargoyle-like creatures appear in the sky. The four of them dive for the group with god-like speed. Even Vash cannot react as huge winged stone statues come hurling down upon them.  
  
He and his friends are knocked unconscious and carried off into the night.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
